Unknown Feelings
by Fayxe
Summary: Gumball recently broke up with Penny but he still loves her so Gumball decides to make someone his girlfriend to get Penny jealous. Is there hope for Penny and Gumball or is there hope for another relationship.
1. The Bust

**Guys this is my very first posted fan fiction so please feel free to correct anything I done wrong, see you at the bottom.**

 _Chapter 1- The Bust_

Gumball was having a dream, he was in a void with nothing but endless darkness. As he kept on floating and floating, he saw something from afar. He started to float towards it. As he got closer and closer, he saw two rooms, the left had Penny in it and the right had Carrie in it. As Gumball went closer, he saw both of them crying.

 _'Penny hold on, I'll go get you.'_ Gumball thought to himself as his mind wanted to go to Penny, but his body wouldn't budge. His body instead started to go towards Carrie's direction.

 _'What the what?! No I need to be with Penny!'_ Gumball shouted in his thoughts. Gumball tried to resist it but couldn't, he now went straight for Carrie. As he got closer and closer to Carrie, Gumball realized she was trying to say something, something he couldn't understand.

As Gumball got closer and closer, all he could hear was three words from her mouth. "I loved you."

Gumball woke up from the sound of their alarm clock, his longer arms stretched as he made a huge yawn. Not only his arms are longer,he was now 16, he started to grow out bangs that rose up from his forehead to make a perfect horizontal and he got taller, adding an inch or a feet. he also changed his clothing, he was now wearing red shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath.

"Morning Darwin." Darwin was most likely the same, he grew taller too but not much taller than Gumball, he was 15 and had always wore sunglasses hanging above his head.

"Morning dude." Darwin replied as he got up from his new bed, which was a large, rectangular aquarium which could give him more space.

Gumball got off his bed and stood to stretch more with his paws almost reaching the ceiling with Darwin doing the same.

As they both went down, they smelt food coming from the kitchen, they didn't hesitate to go directly to the kitchen as they were already hungry as wolves.

"Hello Ms. Mom!" Darwin said to a female cat similar to Gumball but had grey skirt and white shirt with a pin that has a rainbow on it, her name was Nicole, Gumball and Darwin's mom.

"Good Morning boys! Would you two like breakfast?" Nicole asked happily which made Gumball and Darwin confused.

"Why are you so happy mom?" Gumball asked raising a brow in curiosity.

"Oh nothing, it's just I am finally getting the day off i always dreamed of. Can you imagine it? Me and Richard going out for a week." Nicole said as she leaned on the kitchen sink.

"You're getting a week worth of day off?" Darwin and Gumball both said in unison as Nicole gave a calm nod.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we will take Anais too." Nicole said holding the breakfast of Gumball and Darwin.

As Nicole dropped off Gumball and Darwin's breakfast a pink huge rabbit walked in from the door.

"Hey Honey, we will be going now, the suits are already in the car and bring some breakfast on the way by the way." Richard said with his always happy face.

"Sure honey." Nicole replied

"Now kids, if you need anything, it's in the fridge, you can cook anyways right?" Nicole asked with Gumball and Darwin nodding while scarfing some bacon and washing it down with orange juice.

As Nicole left, Gumball took out his phone, an Iphone360 (yes i made that up) and starting texting.

"Who are you texting dude?" Darwin asked.

"Penny." Gumball replied without looking at him.

"Sorry. Penny. I won't be. Able. To go to. School. Today." Gumball said out loud while writing for Darwin to hear so he wouldn't bother him when he wants to know what he texted.

"You're not going to school today?" Darwin asked crossing his arms.

"I am dude, i just texted her that."

"But isn't that doubting on your relationship?"

"Wouldn't you doubt you and Rachel's relationship when you don't talk to each other? She didn't even replied from what I texted!" Gumball said from calm to loud. Darwin turned completely silent until they were finished with their breakfast and out their house. They waited on the bus stop with an awkward silence until someone walked in.

"Hey guys." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Carrie." Both Gumball and Darwin replied. Carrie's form was more different now, she grew taller, longer hair and she even grew a curve on her chest, the only thing that stayed the same is her hair covering her left eye and her signature clip and a loveless life. Awkward silence overtook them until the bus arrived.

As Gumball walked in he saw something he should never seen.

Penny was kissing Tobias.

 **Sorry i have to end it here, it took about an hour to write this but if you want to me to post more, just say the word. Fayxe. Out**


	2. The Kiss

**Thanks for some reviews and I promise that I will make the story even better and by the way, that's why it took an hour to post it, I was doing it on the spot in copy n paste lol. See you at the bottom :)**

Chapter 2- The Kiss

Gumball didn't know what to feel, anger, jealousy, envy and most of all pain. He didn't know what to do anymore, he was in the urge of shouting and hitting Tobias at the same time but, he didn't, he instead froze right there until Penny noticed him.

"Oh oh, hey Gumball. I thought you were not going to-." She was cut off with Gumball moving towards her with amazing speed and put a finger on her lips, signaling to make her quiet.

"It's over between us Penny." Gumball said in a deep voice with tears almost flowing out of his eyes.

"But Gumball, I can explain."

"I SAID IT'S OVER!" Gumball shouted and walked away to find a seat, since Darwin was already sat with his girlfriend Rachel then there was a long awkward silence. Gumball kept on looking and looking for a vacant seat until he found one, or so he thinks.

He sat on the chair with his hand on his face and his head on his lap. Someone suddenly started to speak.

"Hey! I didn't say you could seat beside me." A voice said.

"Can't you see I'm crying?" Gumball responded.

"I don't care just get away from me." The voice replied. As Gumball looked up, he saw Carrie with her headphones on. Gumball immediately put his face back on his lap and started crying again.

"Just listen to your rock music, and treat me like I'm- no, I am invisible." Gumball said with a muffled voice.

" _Fine I guess I could let you seat this time_." Carrie thought to herself.

Many, many, many minutes later.

"Off the bus!" Rocky shouted as all the students got off the bus, except for Gumball and Carrie.

"Hey Gumball... Move over!" Carrie shouted as she was trying to get across Gumball still crying on his lap.

"Can't you just sniff pass through me?sniff" Gumball replied in between sobs.

"Gross! Then you could have seen my insides!" Carrie shouted with a disgusted face.

Many more attempts to pass Gumball, Rocky decides to help. He carried Gumball on his shoulders so Carrie can pass. Carrie was about to get off the bus until Rocky called her.

"Hey Carrie!" Rocky shouted for her to hear and with Gumball still on his shoulders. Carrie responded with both her eyebrows raised with a slight yes on her mouth.

"You and Gumball have the same first class right?"

"Yes. Why are you-."

Rocky looked at her with eyes begging for help, she noticed that Gumball had fallen asleep on his shoulders.

"No! I am not going to carry that bull-."

"PLEASE CARRIE!" Rocky shouted.

"Fine, but this is the last time I will help that guy." Carrie responded with her eyes looking sideways.

Rocky gave out a huge smile and quickly handed Gumball to Carrie. Carrie had Gumball on her back with Gumball putting both his hands on her chest with a loud snore.

' _I didn't know he was cute when he sleeps, wait what are you thinking Carrie? Get a hold on yourself, you promised you won't let this happen again.'_ Carrie thought to herself. Then she remembered the time, she fell for Gumball.

' _No Carrie! You Promised!'_ she thought to herself again as she erased the memories on her head. She promised herself she would never again fall in love with Gumball because of... Penny.

Carrie walked out of the bus with Gumball on her back. She walked towards the school door and went in. Inside were students staring at her and Gumball.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Carrie shouted at the crowd which made them look away from them, but not Penny.

As they reached their classroom, Carrie placed Gumball on his chair, next to Darwin obviously. After she had done this, she whispered at his ears, "I once loved you."

After she left Gumball, she went to her seat which is beside her best friend, Teri.

Despite Gumball being in front, teachers were too dumb to notice Gumball sleeping with his head down. Moments later, lunch finally came.

Teri and Carrie and the rest of the class immediately went out for lunch, leaving Darwin and Gumball.

"Dude, wake up." Darwin said as he shook Gumball's back, back and forth but, Gumball didn't wake up. Darwin slowly inhaled and let out a huge scream like Adam Levine's voice( sorry Adam, and Adam Levine fans) and finally Gumball wake up causing Darwin to stop leaving all the windows almost broken.

"You coming for lunch?" Darwin asked as if nothing happened.

"You sniff go sniff ahead." Gumball said as he was still crying. As Darwin left the room, he immediately took one quick nap again.

After some moments of sleeping later, Gumball decides to stand up and head to lunch with only about 20 minutes left. Despite the time, he still went slowly with his head down.

As Gumball went down the hall with the lockers, Carrie and Teri were walking towards his direction, talking to each other and not noticing where they were going. They continued to walk until Gumball passed through Carrie. Carrie shivered for what Gumball had done, she turned around to talk to him.

"Hey! aren't you going to say something? you just passed right through me, it's so disgusting!" Carrie yelled.

"I don't care!" Gumball replied with his back faced at them. As Carrie continued to yell at Gumball, a door in front of him suddenly opened, coming out of the room was... Penny, she was about to walk towards Gumball's direction.

Gumball didn't know what to do, he got nervous until he thought of something.

' _I will use her._ ' Gumball thought to himself. With amazing speed like in the bus, Gumball went towards Teri and the angry Carrie. Gumball quickly blew Teri away and pinned Carrie on the walls with lockers.

"Hey What are you-." She was cut as Gumball looked at her pitch black blank eyes as he passionately kissed her on the lips.

 **Phew, finally done, oh and thank you for the reviews and Favs, and please feel free to correct me for my mistakes again. Fayxe. Out**


	3. The Memories

**I'm back for another chapter, thank god i have 4 days of suspension from school!thank you for the positive reviews. see you at the bottom**

 _Chapter 3- The Memories_

Carrie tried to push and resist while Gumball kept on kissing her. She didn't have anything to do for both her arms are pinned on the wall. Carrie resisted until she finally gave up but she didn't return the kiss.

After moments of kissing passionately, Gumball finally broke up but, his face was still close at Carrie's.

"Is she gone?" Gumball whispered.

"Who?" Carrie said while panting heavily from exhaustion.

"Penny." Gumball replied.

As Carrie was about to say something she sees Penny walking past them and of course seeing them.

"Yes she's gone now." Carrie replied.

Gumball turned away from her to wipe her lips, while Carrie did the same to hers.

"What was that for?!"

"Starting today you will be my girlfriend but, only until Penny takes me back again."

"What?! Why would I do that?!"

"You see these scars?" Gumball said as he lifted his black long sleeves towards his shoulders, showing straight lined scars.

"These were caused by the mirror we broke when we exorcised your father!" Gumball said from calm to loud.

"But-."

"Ap ap ap ap, there's more." Gumball said putting a finger on her lips. Gumball lifted his shirt to show a circle shaped mark.

"You see this mark? I had to have 2 freaking surgeries after your "food rampage"!" Gumball once again said from calm to loud.

"Pay for these scars and you're good to go." Gumball said while crossing his arms.

Gumball left Carrie as he went for lunch after going home.

' _I couldn't believe it, Gumball has a point._ ' Carrie thought in her head as she went out of school for it was only a half day but, before she did so, she got Teri out of a tree.

"So this is where you ended up." Carrie said to Teri teasingly.

"Shut up and help me!." Teri exclaimed.

Moments later, Gumball finished his lunch and went straight home.

As Gumball reached his home, he immediately flopped on his bed, thinking about what he has done to Carrie. A few moments later Gumball immediately fell asleep and didn't even bother about having dinner.

The next day, at the Booregard's residence, Saturday morning.

"Carrie, Carrie wake up." A voice from behind Carrie's door shouted.

Carrie could hear the door slowly open even if she was still sleeping.

"Carrie! Carrie! Wake up! You have a visitor!" The voice said.

"Whoever they are Cierra, tell them 5 more minutes."

"But he says he's your boyfriend!"

"WHAT?!" Carrie immediately woke up from her bed and went straight to the living room to find 4 people, his father, Illusius, her mother, Mirabelle, her older brother, Demas and Gumball.

"Gumball. What are you doing here?" Carrie said while chuckling nervously.

"Morning sleepy face." Gumball's words made Carrie blush hard. Carrie moved to where Gumball is standing and stood beside him.

"Your friend here is just asking for permission for you to date." Mirabelle said.

"Well, please don't say yes to him yet. I didn't say he could date me yet." Carrie replied.

Both her father and brother let their shoulders down as a sign of relief that Carrie wasn't growing up fast yet.

Gumball came closer and closer to Carrie's ear quietly and whispered,

"You're dead."

Later, Gumball had left towards his home. As he got home he flopped on the couch because he was too lazy to walk upstairs and to the bed. Gumball got the remote and surfed the T.V and as he was doing this he heard a voice.

"Hey Gumball."

"Oh hey Darwin."

"Dude where were you? Me and the bros have been playing all day!"

As Darwin said his last sentence, Gumball noticed he said day, so Gumball thought it was late night already.

"I'm with Carrie." Gumball replied honestly.

"Oooooohhh. Gumball had a date with Carrie. Gumball had a date with Carrie." Darwin said in a singsong.

"Stop it Darwin, I don't even like her."

"Then why are you with her?" Darwin asked as he was making a silly face.

"Darwin, yes and no." Gumball answered calmly.

"Yes, I'm dating Carrie, No, I don't like her. I am merely using her to get Penny back." Gumball replied honestly.

"gasp Does Carrie-." Darwin was saying until he was cut by Gumball..

"Know? Yeah she knows." Gumball said as he was surfing the T.V for something to watch again.

"But now I'm somehow trying to get the permission of her father so we could date officially." Gumball said while scratching his head.

"That's too bad though." Darwin said with a sad look on his face.

"Why, why is it too bad?" Gumball asked desperately.

"You're so stupid Gumball!" Darwin said in between laughs.

"Why, just tell me already!."

"Ok, ok chill dude." Darwin said before starting while he wipes his eyes.

Before Darwin could explain his story his phone rang.

"Hello Mr. Dad."

"Darwin, before you say that flashback can I do this? Lululululu." After his dad said that he hung up and started explaining.

"Carrie used to have the same huge crush on you when we were 12 years old, but she stopped because she knew Penny would be in the way of you two if she told you that she likes you. Oh and she told me after I kissed her at Halloween. She told me she likes you instead of me." Darwin said smiling.

"Also remember when you had that jealousy spirit, she told me that it actually came from her and told me not to say it to anyone." Darwin said laughing.

"Oh... Wait. What do you mean same huge crush?!" Gumball shouted.

"Remember? She used to be your first crush when Penny wasn't around yet." Darwin said as Gumball tried to remember.

"Oh yeah. Well whatever that is, it's over now." Gumball politely said to Darwin.

"I agree, she told me she gave up on you." Darwin said sadly which irritates Gumball.

' _She liked me? Now I remember._ ' Gumball thought.

"Oh so that's why she doesn't want me to sit with her." Gumball said as he clapped his hand one time.

"Man, you are stupid or just plain-, never mind." Darwin said.

"yawn I better go to sleep, I have to think on more plans on forcing Carrie to make me as her boyfriend." Gumball said as he went upstaris.

' _She liked me too huh?_ ' Gumball asked himself as he laid down on his bed and slept slowly.

Meanwhile at the Booregard's residence at the same time. Carrie was in her bedroom, laying down on her bed and slowly slept until she heard a voice.

"So you like my brother huh?" A voice said on top of some boxes to hide her.

"Stop it Lexy! I don't, and you can come down now, no one is here, I locked the door."

"Oh really?" Lexy said as she went down from her secret place.

Lexy is a pink cat, she has the same looks and height of Nicole, but the only difference was her hair and clothes. She has bangs that are raised from her forehead and she has hair going back to her well, back. She has a black shirt and blue skirt(I don't know how to explain it, just search it up.)

"Yes really, I really really really really really really don't like Gumball." Carrie said in a singsong.

"Says the ghost who keeps her diary open for everybody to read." Lexy said while smirking and left Carrie to blush madly.

"Ok, that's all I want to say. Goodnight!" Lexy said as she went back to her secret room leaving Carrie to blush on her bed.

' _I wonder if Gumball liked me too._ ' Carrie thought to herself as she went into deep sleep.

' _Oh how I miss you Gumball, Mom, Dad and Darwin._ ' Lexy thought to herself as she went to sleep.

 **I'm finally done thank God. That was probably the longest chapter I wrote. Oh and how'd you like the appearance of Lexy pretty good huh?**

 **Lexy belongs to LexBoss**

 **Illusius and Mirabelle belongs to Jonathan-Elrod**

 **Cieraa I don't know**

 **I own Demas.**

 **Oh and feel free to correct me again from my mistakes. Fayxe. Out**


	4. The Plans

**Oh My God! I am so tired because of school! I just posted yesterday but for the sake of some people, I'll make this chapter right now, oh and thank you for the reviews!**

 _Chapter 4- The Plans_

Gumball woke up from him hearing his alarm clock. He looked at the alarm clock to read 5:30.

"Why did I have to wake up at 5:00 on a Sunday?" Gumball asked himself in a sad tone.

' _Well at least I could think of some plans in getting Carrie._ ' Gumball thought to himself as he stood from his bed and stretched. He looked at Darwin and saw he was still sleeping. Gumball was about to exit the room until he heard Darwin sleep talk.

"I... Love... You... Misami." Darwin said while still sleep talking, in the same time Gumball held out his phone and started to record all of it.

' _This is going to be a good blackmail._ ' Gumball thought as Darwin continued sleep talking but this time, he was making smooching noises and faces.

' _That's enough for today, I better start planning._ ' Gumball said as he hid his phone and went downstairs and served himself breakfast which is probably Daisy Flakes again.

After he ate his cereal, he went down to the couch and put some papers on top of the coffee table to serve as his idea papers. Whenever he thought of something good he immediately wrote it down. He thought of ways like reasoning, excuse even ransom!

By the time he had ran out of ideas it was already 7:00, suddenly Darwin's footsteps can be heard from the stairs.

"Morning Dude." Darwin greeted with a smile as he went across Gumball to reach the kitchen and notices Gumball's papers on the coffee table on the couch.

"What's that all about dude?" Darwin asks as he puts some milk into his cereal.

"Just some plans to force Carrie to ask permission for me to date her." Gumball said as he kept on tapping his pen on his head as he thought of more ideas.

"Dude, don't you realize that whatever this is, is making you mad."

"Yes indeed mad, I'm still deeply mad with Penny and I will do anything to take her back." Gumball said in a poetic voice which only made Darwin's spine shiver in the words Gumball was saying.

"Anyways, I had the strangest dream." Darwin said as he started to explain his dream to Gumball.

"Yeah, yeah see you later, I ran out of ideas, I'm just going to go around town to ask for some tips." Gumball said as he packed away his stuff and went straight to the door bringing nothing but a small notepad and a pen.

"Wait, I.. Have... Some." Darwin said as Gumball went out leaving him home alone again, which only made Darwin angry and started to play a game on his XStation(made up).

Gumball went out on the streets of Elmore asking the same questions to strangers but doesn't get an answer. Moments of walling later, he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, Sir-." Gumball stopped to see it's only .

"Mr. Small!, I'm so sorry for bumping you." Gumball said as he helped Mr. Small back on his feet.

"That's okay Gumball, all is forgiven."

"Good, can you help me about something."

"Sure." Mr. Small said as he crossed his arms.

"Can you give some tips on forcing someone to do something for me?" Gumball asked politely.

"Well, you could always try hypnotism."

"That's a great idea! Thanks Mr. Small."

"Don't mention it Gumball." Mr. Small said as he left in a different direction. Gumball wrote the last part and noticed it was 12:22 and thought that should go for lunch.

Meanwhile at the Booregard's Residence at 4:36pm.

Carrie was doing some of her homework until someone disturbed the silence. A pink cat landed from somewhere above in front of Carrie.

"Lexy! Could you at least tell me if you're going down from your bed. You scared the dead out of me." Carrie said as she placed her right hand on her chest.

"Chill, What's the worst thing that could happen?" Lexy said, full of confidence.

"Someone could've seen you or heard you." Carrie said quietly.

"Oh Please, that never happened in like what, 4 years?" Lexy said. After that the door suddenly opened and showed 4 people. Carrie's Dad, Mom, Brother and Cierra standing in front of the door.

' _Oops._ ' Lexy and Carrie thought.

"Carrie! Would you explain who is she and what is she doing in our household." Her brother Demas demanded.

"Well there's this... And that.. and... Argh! I don't know where to start." Carrie said while holding her head.

"Allow me." Lexy said.

"My name is Lexy Watterson, Yes I am the twin sister of Gumball Watterson. What am I doing here you ask? Well back when me and Gumball were 12 we had a huge fight, after the fight I ran away and I decided to go to my best friend forever, Carrie." Lexy said.

"For 4 years, I stayed here, she fed me, taught me things and most of all helped me, I couldn't go back to my house because I can't sniff sorry, I can't work things out with my brother!" Lexy said as she sobbed the last part. Carrie came closer to Lexy and held her for a hug which Lexy accepted.

"So Big bro, the things you, mom and dad heard was just Lexy, I hope you let her stay." Carrie said as she kept on hugging the crying Lexy.

"No,no, it's ok, i'll sniff go." Lexy said in between sobs.

"No, Lexy! Where will you even go?" Carrie asked.

"Anywhere, just far away from anyone." Lexy said.

"You don't have to go, we heard enough, you can stay." Mirabelle said

"Really?! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Lexy said as she hugged Illusius, Mirabelle and Demas, which made Demas blush. Luckily no one noticed him blushing.

"But, we won't pay for your anything you wanted, just anything you need," Illusius said and Lexy happily nodded.

' _I never knew that the noises that haunted me would be this beautiful._ ' Demas thought to himself.

"Anyways, It's time for dinner everyone, oh, you too Lex."

Lex happily went down with everyone else and ate dinner.

At the Watterson's Residence, 7:12 pm.

"Argh! I can't think of anymore ideas." Gumball shouted.

"I have some." Darwin said out of no where.

"Thanks buddy."

"Except I won't give any of it to you."

"What why?!" Gumball said as he knelt on his knees, desperate for ideas.

"First, we hardly spend time with each other now, Second... Uuuuuuhh... Actually only one reason." Darwin said.

"Please bro!" Gumball cried.

"In your dreams." Darwin said as he turned his back from Gumball and went upstairs for bed.

' _How about your dreams?_ ' Gumball thought and then that's when Gumball realized what he could do to force Darwin... His dream.

Gumball went upstairs and followed Darwin.

"Oh Darwin, I've got something you won't be able to resist that you need to help me out in my problem." Gumball said teasingly.

"What is it?!" Darwin shouted. Gumball just showed him his video sleep talking about Misami.

"Tell me your idea you this will be sent to Rachel!" Gumball threatened.

"Fine, fine just delete it pleasesob." Darwin said as he wiped his tears.

"You have to prank Carrie, countless times until she gave up. Girls just can't stand getting pranked."Darwin said with his head down.

"Thanks buddy, oh and one last thing, help me out with Plan B." Gumball said.

"What's plan B." Darwin asked.

"You'll see." Gumball said.

' _Finally, I have my plans, now you're dead Carrie!'_ Gumball thought to himself as he explained Plan B to Darwin.

 **What is Gumball's plan B? Does Demas have feelings for Lexy? Will these questions be answered soon? Find out in the next chapter of Unknown Feelings**

 **Sorry, I have to end it here. Please tell me what you think about this chapter and ty in advance oh and always feel free to correct my mistakes. Fayxe. Out**

 **Lexy- Lexboss**

 **Illusius and Mirabelle- Jonathan-Elrod**

 **I own Demas**

 **All main characters belong to Ben Boquelet(I don't know if I spelled it right, too lazy to search.)**


	5. The Pranks

**HEEEEEYYYY GUYS! Sorry I wasn't able to post a chapter for so loooooong well it's because of school and life and yeah. So here I am making another chapter and please bare with me and my grammar, it's hard if English is not your first language so please if you think the story is bad, please stop reading any further and sorry if the chapter I make sucks but, read on!**

 _Chapter 5- The Prank_

 **Watterson's Residence**

Once again, another fine Monday and another fine week for the Wattersons, especially for Gumball, who just woke up early from his deep sleep and gets ready for school and his pranks for Carrie and wakes up Darwin.

"Hey dude, wake up. It's time to call in the bros." Gumball said as he tapped on his aquarium.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah give me a second." Darwin said as he got up from his aquarium and punched the buttons on his phone and called in some of their "bros".

Both Gumball and Darwin went downstairs to eat and pack up and get ready for school, Gumball and Darwin tip-toed to the door just in case anyone can hear them leaving so early, also so no one can see Gumball carrying a lot of stuff . But before they could leave, their mother Nicole noticed that Gumball was carrying more than he could and stopped them from leaving the house by slamming the door in front of them.

"What do you think you're bringing to school?!" Nicole shouted at them angrily.

"Oh ho ho... Uhh... These are just.. Umm... stuff for our... Uhh... School project, right Darwin?" Gumball tried to tell her mother as Gumball elbowed Darwin on his arm.

"Right... umm... Gumball we should probably go to school now, spray paints expire quickly you know?" Darwin said as he smiled the whole time like when their mother went to school with them. (The Meddler).

"Yeah... Gotta go now bye!" Gumball said as he and Darwin kissed their mother goodbye and zoomed out of the door and heading straight to Elmore High.

 **Krueger Residence**

Meanwhile, a sleeping Carrie can be found on her bed next to Lexy who now is now a part of their family as she was accepted by Illusius and Mirabelle into their home. As both of the young teenagers were enjoying their sleep, someone was watching them sleep, especially Lexy. It was Demas, he used to wake up Carrie for school as she always oversleeps because most ghosts don't require sleep.

( _A/N: I forgot to describe Demas, sorry hehehe.)_

Demas was a 19 year old ghost who had same characteristics as her sister Carrie, his hair is like one of those of a super saiyan, which means it's raised up above and doesn't go down even if he tried his best and for some reasons, Demas has legs and a physical body so he needed to wear clothes. Demas wears a tank top with a black leather jacket on it and black jeans for his bottoms.

 _'She's so beautiful... Wait, what am I thinking? I'm here to wake up Carrie.'_ Demas thought to himself.

"Carrie wake up, time to school and breakfast is ready downstairs... Oh and call your friend too." Demas said as he shook Carrie for a couple of minutes and leaves afterwards.

As soon as Demas left, Lexy immediately sat up wondering, ' _Was he watching me?'_ Lexy thought to herself as she slightly blushes and wakes up Carrie.

"Carrie wake up, wake up!"

"Five more minutes." Carrie said to Lexy as she faced the other way, facing her back towards Lexy. Lexy crossed her arms because she herself, doesn't want to go downstairs and have breakfast with Demas alone so she tried to wake Carrie up. Lexy looks over Carrie's shoulder and comes closer to her ears and whispered, "Do you wanna build a snowman? Ah who am I kidding?"

Lexy sighs, "Carrie, Gumball's downstairs!"

Carrie immediately woke up, goes and takes a shower and came back to her room only to see Lexy sitting on their bed with crossed arms and legs.

"Things people do for love." Lexy said as she put on a smirk on her face..

"Stop it Lexy, I'm the one who's supposed to say that to you, when you just wanted me to come with you because you're afraid you'll be eating alone with my brother." Carrie says also with a smirk on her face as Lexy blushes and gets ready.

Both of them went downstairs with Lexy in front of Carrie but on the last steps of the stairs, Lexy tripped and there was no one there until Demas showed up and raised an arm to catch Lexy.

 _'I'm gonna catch her.'_ Demas thought to himself.

Unfortunately Demas was still a ghost and Lexy still fell as she passed through Demas' arms. as Carrie sees this, she couldn't do anything but facepalm.

"Ow, thanks for tryiung to catch me, it's the thought that counts anyways." Lexy said as she rubs her head.

"Are you alright? I'm really sorry." Demas said as he offered Lexy a hand. All of them went for breakfast and got ready for school.

 **Elmore High**

Gumball and Darwin were already at the school entrance and Gumball brought down his stuff in front of the school doors. They opened the bag and another students came, it was banana joe, clayton, ocho and Bobert.

"Alright guys, I'll each give you a spray paint and paint anything you want on the wall before the entrance to the school, me and Darwin will be inside the school and fix our pranks inside."

Hours passed and all of them finished just in time. After that,they all went back to their bus stop and waited for the bus.

As the bus arrived, they all went in and drove off patiently to the school.

' _I can't wait.'_ Gumball thought to himself.

"Off the bus." Rocky shouted as they arrived in school. All students went off and head to their lockers.

Carrie headed to her locker but something was wrong. She punched in the right code but her locker wouldn't open.

 _'Why won't you open?!'_ Carrie thought to herself as she kept on budging on her locker.

"Something wrong Carrie?" A voice said as Carrie looked to her right and saw the one and only.. Gumball.

"You did something to my locker didn't you?!" Carrie exclaimed as she went closer to Gumball.

"Maybe."

"Well whatever, I can phase through anything anyways." Carrie said as she thought she won this battle.

"Ah yes, you can phase through, but can your stuff?" Gumball said confidently as he knew he has won.

"Open this locker Gumball!" Carrie demanded

"If you agree you become my girlfriend."

"Fine, to hell with my stuff." Carrie said as she went to her class.

' _I'm not done with you, Carrie.'_ Gumball thought to himself as he also went back to his class.

Hours go by and by and finally lunch came.

Carrie went out of her classroom and saw 5 men waiting for her.

Bobert turned into battle mode, Clayton Transformed into a Tiger, Ocho readied his lasers, Gumball readied a running stance and Banana joe... Took off his Banana peel.

Carrie immediately ran away as the other guys made pursuit.

As she ran and ran she went to different hallways and to catch up, Banana Joe threw his peel but not to hit Carrie, but to hit Miss Simian. Miss Simian turned around and saw that someone threw her something and the person in front of her is none other than Carrie.

"You young lady are in so much trouble!" Miss Simian shouted angrily.

"Since Rocky alone can't clean the Paintings outside, you young lady will clean up with him."

"But-." Carrie tried to explain

"NO BUTS!"

After Miss Simian left, Carrie immediately turned to Gumball.

"This is all your fault!" Carrie shouted as she went to her class.

More hours came by and finally school was over, Carrie immediately went to the painting outside the school and started to get some sponge and a bucket of water and started cleaning.

Hours of cleaning later, she still wasn't finish, unfortunately for Carrie, Gumball saw her cleaning. Gumball approached her and immediately, Carrie felt his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Carrie asked.

"Just checking up on you."

"So ready to agree yet?" Gumball asked.

"how many times do I have to say no. You won't make me be your girlfriend, just because all you think is yourself, no, I still won't agree to what you say because not everything you ask for, you'll get so-." Little did Carrie realize that she was talking to no one anymore. She was talking to herself. As she finished the wall, she went home and immediately got some sleep.

 **Watterson Residence**

"How'd it go dude?" Darwin asked as Gumball came in from the door.

"Bad, we have to go to plan B."

"Seriously? No matter how risky?" Darwin asked.

"No matter how risky. Now let's sleep and get ready tomorrow." Gumball said as they went upstairs and get some sleep.

 **The Next Day**

It was a rainy day...

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN! Phew!Finally Done with everything, Now this is the longest chapter i made oh and happy new year everyone!**


End file.
